pixarfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Делария, Лиа
, Иллинойс, США |дата смерти = |место смерти = |профессия = |гражданство = |годы активности = 1993 — наст. время |направление = |киностудия = |награды = |imdb_id = |сайт = }} Лиа Делария ( ; род. ) — американская актриса, певица и комедиантка. Делария считается первой открытой лесбиянкой-комедиантом, которая выступала со своими, часто спорными, номерами в вечерних шоу . Она известна на экране благодаря своему образу мужеподобной лесбиянки . Ранние годы Делария родилась в Белвилле, штат Иллинойс в семье домохозяйки Дженны Джин и Роберта Делариа, джазового пианиста и социального работника. Её дедушка и бабушка были итальянцами. До 8го класса училась в школе Св. Марии в Белвилле, а позже, в своих выступлениях упоминала католическое образование. Карьера Её дебют на экране состоялся в 1993 году, на The Arsenio Hall Show. В 1993 году она прошла на шоу телеканала Comedy Central «Out There». Делария также известна своей музыкальной комедией Dos Lesbos (1987—1989), как и Girl Friday, комедией, которую она придумала, написала, поставила и снялась в ней. Эта комедия выиграла Золотую Чайку ( ) в 1989 за Лучшую Комедийную Группу в Provincetown, штат Массачусетс. Лиа выпустила два CD с записями своих комедий : Bulldyke in a China Shop (1994) и Box Lunch (1997). Она также написала юмористическую книгу «Правила мира от Лии» ( ). Делария появилась в роли Джейн в 1998 году в офф-бродвейской постановке «Невероятная история», гей-пересказе Библии. В Entertainment Weekly написали: «Звезда была рождена с Лией Делариа» из-за её роли Хильди Эстерхази в новой обработке мюзикла On The Town (1998) на Бродвее.THEATER - An Exhilarating 'On the Town' Spreads Some Joy - NYTimes.com Позднее она сыграла Эдди и Доктора Скотта в 2000 году в Бродвейском мюзикле «Шоу Рокки Хоррора». Ещё Лиа Делария появлялась во многих фильмах, включая картину Семнадцатилетний рубеж и Клуб первых жен .Лиа объединяет музыкальные представления в стенд-ап комедию, сосредотачиваясь на традиционном и современном бибопе. Делария на шоу говорила: Это моя личная цель — внести бибоп в гей-сообщество. В 2001 году она выпустила диск Plat It Cool. Этот CD сопровождал альбом The Double Standarts в 2003 и The Very Best Of Lea Delaria в 2008. В 2001 озвучивала Хельгу Фулги в мульсериале Облонги.На телевидении у Деларии была второстепенная роль Мадам Дельфины в дневной мыльной опере «Одна жизнь, чтобы жить», которую она играла в 1999, 2008-09 и 2011 годах. .В 2008 году Warner Bros. Records выпустила первую запись Деларии, которая была сфокусирована на поп-стандартах, независящих от времени, таких как "Down With Love, " "Night and Day, " «Love Me or Leave Me» и «Come Rain or Come Shine.» Я хотела придать этому диску стиль старой школы…Я надеюсь, этот диск перенесёт вас обратно в 1948 в стены клуба Авангард. Позвольте мне пригласить вас на коктейль, пока вы наслаждаетесь сигаретой и нежитесь на качели. I styled this CD on the old school live recordings … It is my hope that this CD will take you back to 1948 and the Village Vanguard. So please let me invite you to mix a cocktail and enjoy a smoke while you sit back and soak up the swing. В октябре 2008 Делария едет в тур по Австралии, посещая Мельбурн, Сидней, Брисбен, Аделаиду. Она также часто сотрудничала с комедианткой Мэгги Каселла, наиболее заметно на ежегодном Рождественском кабаре-шоу в Торонто, Онтарио и некоторых других городах Канады и США . В июле 2010 версия песни All That Jazz Деларии была использована на шоу So You Think You Can Dance. По сей день она выступает в Американском репертуарном театре в Кембридже, штат Массучусетс. 14 февраля 2015 года Делария получила премию «Равноправие Иллионса» как "передовой исполнитель, который использовал свой талант, чтобы развлечь и просветить миллионы американцев," сказал главный исполнительный директор премии Бернард Черкасов ( ). На присуждении премии Делария сказала: Как исполнитель на протяжении 33 лет менявший восприятие лесбиянок,квир и ЛГБТ, хочу сказать, что это честь для меня — видеть такое признание родного штата. Я чувствую, как горжусь Белвиллем. Вперед Маруны! As an out performer for over 33 years who has made it her life’s work to change peoples perception of butch, queer and LGBT, it is an honor for me to receive such recognition from my home state. I feel I’m doing Belleville proud. Go Maroons! BOOM В 2013 году она начала играть роль Кэрри «Большая Бу» Блэк в сериале Netflix "Оранжевый — хит сезона " . Дискография Комедийные альбомы * 1994: Bulldyke in a Chinashop * 1997: Box Lunch (Rising Star) Джазовые альбомы * 2001: Play It Cool (Warner/WEA) * 2005: Double Standards (Telarc) * 2006: The Very Best of Lea DeLaria (Rhino/WEA UK) * 2008: Lea DeLaria — The Live Smoke Sessions (Ghostlight Records) В качестве приглашенного вокалиста * 2005: Din and Tonic — Janette Mason (Fireball Records) * 2006: Drawn to All Things — Ian Shaw Sings the Songs of Joni Mitchell — Ian Shaw (Linn Records) * 2009: Alien Left Hand — Janette Mason (Fireball Records) Бродвей и фильмы * 1998: On the Town- «Хильди Эстерхази» * 1999: Edge of Seventeen — Музыка- Blue Skies (Razor and Tie) * 2001: The Rocky Horror Show — 2000 Обновленный состав Бродвея (RCA Victor Broadway) * 2005: Hair -В запасе актёров America Benefit Recording (Ghostlight) Фильмография Примечания Ссылки Категория:Актрисы телевидения США Категория:Женщины-комедианты Категория:Лауреаты премии Гильдии киноактёров США Категория:Актрисы театра США Категория:Актрисы мюзиклов США en:Lea DeLaria